


Lęk

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet u kogoś takiego jak Eowina można wywołać lęk. Jak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lęk

Nawet wtedy, na polach Pelennoru, kiedy jej tarcza prysła, a jej ciało zdawało się być zdruzgotane pod miażdżącymi ciosami władcy upiorów, wola Eowiny pozostawała niewzruszona, twarda jak stal, z której wykuto jej miecz. Pani Rohanu, córka królów, znała ból i rozpacz, ale nie znała strachu. W jej życiu nie było miejsca na lęk. Czasami chciała się tak zwyczajnie, po ludzku bać, ale wiedziała, że nie wolno jej tego okazywać. Była księżniczką, córką Eomunda, patrzono na nią, podziwiano i stawiano za wzór. Piękna, odległa, czuła się czasem jak żywy pomnik, którego rolę grała, mimo woli.

Teraz więc, kiedy obawy i podniecenie wypełniały ją od stóp do głów, znajdowała to nowe uczucie całkiem przyjemnym, wbrew okolicznościom. Dreszcz przebiegał po jej plecach, przypominając stado maszerujących po nim mrówek. Chłodna, kamienna podłoga sprawiała, że co chwila podnosiła którąś z bosych stóp. Czuła się zupełnie inaczej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Zamiast stawić czoła zagrożeniu, jak zawsze to robiła, musiała się przed nim ukrywać. Ale nie czuła z tego powodu wstydu... a w każdym razie nie szczególnie wielkiego. Bo trochę wstydu nadal w niej było, chociaż z zupełnie innego powodu. Powodu, którego długie, ciemne włosy i głębokie, szare oczy, rozpalały jej zmysły tak jak płomień trawiący las po tygodniach suszy. Którego ciepłe wargi przynosiły jej rozkosz, a zręczne palce odkrywały sekrety jej ciała, których ona sama do niedawna nie znała.

Kiedy kotara została odsłonięta, przez chwilę czuła rozkoszny dreszcz niepewności, tego nieznanego jej wcześniej lęku, ale chwilę potem stanęła przed nią Arwena, odziana w fiołkową koszulę nocną i cały ten lęk w jednej chwili zniknął, zastąpiony przez radość.  
\- Już dobrze. Przekonałam mojego pana męża, że jestem dziś niedysponowana i będzie dobrze, jeśli pozwoli mi spędzić noc samej - powiedziała z uśmiechem na swych niewielkich, elfich ustach - a ściany w pałacu są grube - dodała. 

Eowina nie dała jej czekać, obejmując ją i całując pożądliwie, jakby wszystko za chwilę miało się skończyć. Ich usta połączyły się, a dłonie splotły. Po dłuższej chwili przerwały pocałunek, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Eowina westchnęła. Królowa nauczyła ją wielu rzeczy, ale tego wieczora, dzięki nagłej wizycie Aragorna w jej sypialni, księżniczka Rohanu po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła prawdziwy lęk.


End file.
